East Hills
Oceana (Peace Island) |nextto=Magna Augusta |nicknames=''The Quarry Hamlet'' |saint=Saint Barbara |language=English and Oceana |hexacode=OC-EH-01 }} East Hills (also written as Easthills; Narasha 'Oshenna: Eesheckt, IPA: 'i:ʃɛkˠt̪; Polish: Iśec; Slovak: Íšec, IPA: /'i:ʃɛts/) is a rural Lovian town in the northern region of the State of Oceana. Administratively, it used to belong to the town of Hurbanova. It is built near the Jamal Hustróva Quarry and most of the town's landmarks are directly related to its past as a mining hub. East Hills is the home of the Lovian Quarry Museum and also houses the East Hills Sports Facilities. Walden Elementary, a nature-oriented elementary school, is based here. The Emerald Railway to Hurbanova used to stop in East Hills. The Highland Society, a semi-governmental initiative between Sylvania and Oceana, aims to engage East Hills and nearby Clave Rock in a close bond and to stimulate tourism in the area. The Oceana nationalist movement is most powerful here. The town is known for its strong opposition between the native-born Oceana people and Lovians from other states. As a result of this, many native-born tend to vote Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna or Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna. Even though East Hills is a town and not a hamlet, the official nickname is "The Quarry Hamlet". Demographics Of the 8,022 inhabitants of the East Hills canton, 6,527 live in the canton's built-up area. According to the 2015 census, the racial make-up of East Hills was 6,349 white (97,27%), 105 black (1,61%), 31 asian-pacific (0,47%), and 42 undefined (0,64%); ethnically there were 2,975 Oceana (45,58%), 1,608 Lovians (24,64%), 944 Slovaks (14,46%), 399 Poles (6,11%), 225 Limburgish people (3,45%), 109 Romanians (1,67%), 48 Americans (0,74%), 44 Dutch people (0,67%), 39 British people (0,60%), 24 Russians (0,37%), 20 Bosnians (0,31%), 8 Chinese people (0,12%), 4 Koreans (0,06%), 3 Scandinavians (0,05%), and 77 others (1,18%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 3,868 English (59,26%), 1,426 Oceana (21,85%), 579 Slovak (8,87%), 180 Limburgish (2,76%), 136 Polish (2,08%), 124 Hurbanovan English (1,90%), 90 Romanian (1,38%), 18 Dutch (0,28%), 18 Russian (0,28%), 15 other Germanic (0,23%), 11 Bosnian (0,17%), 8 Chinese (0,12%), 6 other Slavic (0,09%), 4 Korean (0,06%), and 44 other (0,67%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 4,134 Roman Catholic (63,34%), 459 United Protestant (7,03%), 102 Evangelic-Christian (1,56%), 101 Romanian Orthodox (1,55%), 51 other Protestant-Christian (0,78%), 39 other Orthodox-Christian (0,60%), 19 Lutheran (0,29%), 8 Buddhist (0,12%), 4 Cheondist (0,06%), 2 Dutch Protestant (0,03%), 2 Free Churchers (0,03%), 51 other (0,78%), and 1,555 with no religious affiliation (23,82%). Geography East Hills is located within the geographic Central Hill Land region (Narasha 'Oshenna: Thie Kopetshes) of Peace Island. Very agricultural and rural in general, the direct surroundings of East Hills tend to be rockier and less suitable for crops. A great portion of the surrounding surface is not considered to be arable land. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 220 meters high. East Hills' direct environment, however, is found extremely suited for quarrying. Open-pit mines, like the notable Jamal Hustróva Quarry in East Hills, are generally used for extracting building materials, such as dimension stone, construction aggregate, riprap, sand, and gravel. An island being so suitable for quarrying is rather rare, and does not occur on the nearby Hawaiian islands. Of the 9,604 functioning registrated buildings in East Hills, 2,016 have a residential designation, 3,588 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 96 have a religious designation, 1,108 are shops or services buildings, 807 are governmental buildings, and 1,989 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of East Hills are employed in mining, services, or the agricultural sector. According to the 2013 census, the working population of the built-up area is 3,312 (65,9%), of which 601 have no registrated jobs (18,1%) and 463 are unemployed (14%). Town map # Swit Street / Switcesta # Stone Street / Kamenni Cesta # Camp Street / Polecesta # School Street / Shkolni Cesta # Shall Street / Shallcesta # Jamal Hustróva Street / Cesta o'Jamal Hustróva Starnast Dialect East Hills has a distinctive Oceana language dialect. It is well-known to lack the dental t̪ and d̪ of the Hurbanova dialect, which are non-dental instead. The East Hills dialect also does not share two important innovations in Hurbanova dialect: dropping of palatalization in consonant clusters and glottalization, so clocke is pronounced kʲlokˠə, instead of klokˠʔ or even klokˀ. Another feature of the East Hills dialect is the distinctive pronunciation of the oa-sound: when occuring in a syllable onset, it is pronounced /ʔʊ̯ɑ/ (as in oak); when following any l (including palatalized), the loa-sequence is pronounced ɫa; when followed by ʁ, it is pronounced ɒ: (as in Hurbanova); and in most other cases, it is pronounced ʊə̯, though in some words, like noa, it is monophthongized, fronted and raised to /i:/. (see also: Pronunciation of the digraph "oa" in Oceana) ch and tch are merged into an aspirated tʃʰ, while tsh is pronounced tʃ; in Hurbanova, tsh and tch merge into tʃ, while ch is aspirated. y'' and ''ý are pronounced respectively ɪ (or i) and iː. The r''-phoneme is pronounced ʁ in East Hills, though some older members of the Úskalie family have a uvular trill ʀ, which used to be more widespread among immigrants with a Central European, mainly German, ancestry. The preferred pronunciation is non-rhotic, which means that a word like ''horeless is pronounced 'hɔ:lɛsʲ instead of 'xoʁəɫɛsʲ (Hurbanova) or 'hoʊ̯ɹləs (Beaver River Mouth). This non-rhotic feature is often connected to the haplologic rule of the East Hills dialect: In East Hills, it is very common to pronounce two (nearly) similar sounding, often short, syllables as one long syllable. An example would be dovolny: In Hurbanova, it is pronounced /'d̪oʋolnə/, while in East Hills, it is pronounced /'dɒ:lne/. It is especially common when the two involved vowels are separated only by a single glide, such as /ʋ/ or /j/, or a single voiced, so unpalatalised, plosive, such as /b/, /d/, or /g/. The haplologic rule is also connected to another lenition rule. In East Hills, final voiceless obstruents are voiced when followed by a word beginning on a vowel, so Deep in that horeless 'Oshenna is pronounced in tʰɛə̯t hɔ:lɛzʲ ɔo̯'ʃɛnʲɑ, instead of Hurbanova in t̪ʰat̪ xoʁəɫɛsʲ ʔɔo̯'ʃɛnʲɑ. Former characteristics The East Hills dialect used to be more deviant from the Hurbanova variety, but media, education, and political sentiments have increased the need for a more unified pronunciation, mainly based on the Hurbanova, or more specifically Millstreet, variety of Oceana. Former characteristics of East Hills include: * The pronounciation of á'' as ɒ:, instead of Hurbanova aɔ̯. The loss of this feature is quite recent, and most older speakers do not participate in it. It has been noted that some children still use the original regional pronunciation. * Vowel harmony used to be common practice in the East Hills dialect, and can still be observed in some of the more rural variants of the dialect, such as Boynitzni. Examples include the pronunciation of words like ''those, spievatteth, and hine as tʰozo, spiə̯ʋɛtʲɛtʰ, and ɦini. * Often the vowel harmony was conceiled because of lenition, which caused glides and voiced unpalatalised plosives to disappear, such as in bude, nove, and dober: by:, nɔ:, and dɔ:(ʀ). This far-going principle has disappeared, though some form of lenition still exists. * a used to be pronounced as ɛə̯; this is still common in a few words, such as that. * The East Hills dialect has kept more ''-t'' endings in Slovak words, such as ʁobəc instead of ʁobə (robe). This feature may, however, be on the decrease. * Verb conjugation and noun inflection (still present in the Boynitz dialect). While most of the features described above have fully disappeared, some East Hills words made it into the standard Oceana language before the dialect changed, and are now widespread, even in Hurbanova. These include nalingi (older Hurbanova variant: nalinga) and sheck (older Hurbanova variant: shack). Trends The following table indicates trends in language change. It is based on research by Oos Wes Ilava in 2014 and seems to confirm that the language of East Hills is indeed moving towards the language of Hurbanova. In this research, rural dialects, such as Boynitzni, were also included. Sample The most commonly used text to represent dialectual differences in Oceana is a Jonas Hladovka Sr. passage from the 1998 novel Vicedah: Seal and flag The town's flag and seal, both designed by Governor Andy McCandless, bear the map symbols for quarries and mines (hammer and pick). The seal bears the town's motto Labore Omnia Florent (English: By work everything flourishes). The predominant colors are the crimson red also seen on Hurbanova's flag and seal and light green, considered East Hills' color, as a reference to the surrounding landscape. Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation East Hills is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 10: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 11: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 12: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 13: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 40: East Hills to Train Village (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 41: Train Village to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 44: Boynitz to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers; only early in the morning); * Line 60: Hurbanova to East Hills and Lovian State Mine (buses for thirty-five travellers; only stops at selected stops; departs every two hours); * Line 61: Lovian State Mine to East Hills and Hurbanova (buses for thirty-five travellers; only stops at selected stops; departs every two hours). The following bus stops lie within East Hills's zone of habitation: East Hills Avenue, East Hills Davis Road, East Hills Guend, East Hills Kelový Road, East Hills Prolock, East Hills Quarry, East Hills School Street, East Hills Thallroad, East Hills Valley, Emerald Border, and Suelstond Source. A bus stop shared with Orwnitz is Hillstern. A train service to Shkola Hurbanovni Railway Station and Hurbanova Railway Station is available at East Hills Railway Station. Picture gallery File:Quarrying in East Hills.jpg|Hustróva stone quarry at the town's north end File:Walden Elementary.jpg|Walden Elementary School File:East Hills soccer field.gif|East Hills Sports Facilities File:Quarry Chapel.jpg|The 1972 Quarry Chapel Twin town * Sveta Lucia in Juliana * Nordvik in Libertas References See also * Central Hill Land * Clave Rock * Jamal Hustróva Quarry Category:East Hills Category:Oceana Category:Town Category:Settlement in Oceana Category:District of Oceana